


One Piece: Coco

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [171]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin loses a bet to Luffy, so now she must speak EXACTLY like Coco from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: Coco

**One Piece: Coco**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This incredibly funny series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

In the library, Robin is reading _The Vampire Lestat_ by Anne Rice. As she was reading, Luffy came in.

 

"Hey, Robin!" he called. "What's goin' on?"

 

"Reading," Robin answered, simply.

 

"Don't you do anything else other than reading?" Luffy asked, perched up on the top of Robin's chair like a monkey.

 

"Of course," Robin answered. "I like to take walks on the beach and sometimes I go shopping with Nami."

 

"That's it?" Luffy inquired.

 

"I also like tending to my garden," Robin added.

 

"...Wow," Luffy spoke, bored. "You're a regular box of Crackerjacks, aren't you?"

 

"So I've been told," Robin responded.

 

That's when an idea popped into Luffy's head.

 

"Wanna make a bet?" he asked.

 

"What did you have in mind?" Robin inquired.

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"I'm glad you asked!" he answered. "Tell you what, if you can beat me at checkers, without using your devil fruit powers to cheat, then I'll buy you some new Nancy Drew books."

 

"And if I lose?" Robin asked.

 

Luffy whispered the penalty Robin had to face into her ear.

 

"Really?" she asked, a bit surprised.

 

"Oh, yeah." Luffy answered with a nod. "No exceptions."

 

"All right," Robin complied. "Deal."

 

"Great!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

So began their game of checkers. As promised, Robin didn't use her powers this time. It took 15 minutes, but Luffy ended up winning.

 

"King me!" he exclaimed.

 

"Oh, well." Robin spoke with a shrug.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "This is the first time I've ever won at checkers!"

 

"Yes, Captain." Robin concurred. "When does my penalty start?"

 

"Tomorrow," Luffy answered. "Right now, it's dinner time. I was so caught up in the game, I didn't even notice."

 

His stomach grumbled, as if to remind him.

 

"Okay, okay, we're gonna go eat, now!" Luffy cried. "See what I gotta put up with, Robin?"

 

"Your stomach sounds like a bit of a problem child," Robin mused with a chuckle.

 

"You don't know the half of it," Luffy agreed. "now, let's go eat."

 

"Of course," Robin spoke as she and Luffy went to the galley to eat dinner.

 

*****The following day*****

 

"Robin!" Nami called. "Where are you?"

 

"Coco Co!" Robin's voice responded.

 

"Oh!" Nami spoke as she headed to the library and found her sitting at the table, reading. "There you are!"

 

"Coco," Robin greeted.

 

"Um, mind telling me why you're talking like Coco from _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_?" Nami inquired.

 

Robin held up a piece of paper that read "I lost a game of checkers to Luffy, so now I have to talk like Coco for the whole day."

 

"Ugh...really?" Nami muttered. "Why is he so immature?"

 

"Co co co co co, Coco." Robin answered.

 

(A/N: Translation - "That's just how he is, Nami.")

 

"...Yeah, that's true," Nami concurred...before she smirked. "I've got an idea...maybe we can take the fun out of this for him."

 

"Co co?" Robin inquired.

 

(A/N: Translation - "How so?")

 

   Nami snickered a bit. At that moment, she whispered her plan into Robin's ear. Robin chuckled, showing she liked it. Afterwards, they told everyone else about the plan and naturally, they thought it was nuts...except Aika, who giggled.

 

"I think it's funny!" she commented. "Let's do it!"

 

"Good," Nami spoke with a nod. "what about you guys?"

 

"Eh, I'm down with whatever," Usopp answered. "Plus...it's kinda fun to mess with Luffy, once in a while."

 

"I'm in," Zoro grinned. "nobody messes with my woman and gets away with it."

 

"I'm in!" Franky added.

 

"Me, too!" Chopper added, raising a hoof as he hopped.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "I'm in, too!"

 

Kumi barked eagerly and Blizzard let out a bark, too, letting Nami know that he was definitely in.

 

"That settles it then," Nami said.

 

"What are you guys talkin' about?"

 

"AAAH!!" everyone cried as Luffy seemed to appear from nowhere. "LUFFY!!!!"

 

"Yeah, it's me." Luffy spoke, bluntly. "So, what're you doing?"

 

"Nothing," Aika answered. "we were just talking."

 

"About what?" Luffy inquired.

 

"About how cool it'd be to visit Sindria...?" Usopp answered on the spot.

 

"Ooh! Are we really going?!" Luffy asked, eagerly. "I heard its almost Maharagan time over there!"

 

"I'm afraid Sindria's a _wee bit_ out of our schedule, Luffy," Nami explained. "Besides, I think by the time we get there, Maharagan will be over."

 

"Aww," Luffy pouted. "I wanted to eat some Southern Beast meat."

 

"What's the difference?" Sanji asked. "You eat Sea King meat all the time!"

 

"Not Southern Beast meat!" Luffy rebuked.

 

"Whatever," Sanji muttered, rolling his eyes. "freakin' glutton."

 

That's when Luffy noticed Robin.

 

"Hey, Robin," he greeted.

 

"Coco, coco." she greeted back.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Hello, Luffy.")

 

Zoro growled a bit in annoyance.

 

_'How dare he try and make a monkey outta her!?'_ he thought. _'I oughta shove my swords right up his ass!'_

 

_'I wanna laugh,'_ Usopp thought. _'but I'm scared that Zoro and/or Robin might hurt me.'_

 

Aika tried her best to stifle her giggling.

 

_'Oh, my gosh...!'_ she mentally giggled. _'Aunt Robin sounds so silly!'_

 

_'Was making her talk like Coco really necessary?'_ Sanji thought.

 

_'I swear, it's like I'm dating a toddler,'_ Nami thought.

 

_'This is nuts,'_ thought Franky. _'Poor Robin.'_

 

"At any rate," Luffy began. "if anybody needs me, I'll be getting a snack."

 

With that, he left and Robin sighed once he did.

 

"I know, Robin," Zoro spoke, placing a hand on his fiance's shoulder. "I hate this just as much as you do."

 

"Co co, coco." Robin smiled.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Thank you, Zoro.")

 

"No problem," Zoro answered. "wow, I can really understand what you're saying!"

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"So, when do we start the plan?" Usopp asked Nami.

 

"Soon," Nami answered. "very soon."

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy was sitting on the _Sunny_ 's figurehead, eating a sub, when he heard Robin talking with Aika.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Thank you, Aunt Robin! I really am the cutest in the world!"

 

"Co co co co, coco," Robin smiled. "co coco co co?"

 

(A/N: Translation - "Of course you are, Aika, why wouldn't you be?")

 

"What the what?" Luffy muttered. "Aika can understand what Robin's saying?"

 

At that instant, he got up to take a look.

 

_'It's probably just my imagination,'_ he thought.

 

Soon enough, he saw Aika talking with Robin.

 

"Co co co co co co co co coco?" Robin asked.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Would you like to go and get some ice cream?")

 

"Yes, I would!" Aika answered. "I'd love ice cream!"

 

Luffy's jaw dropped to the floor.

 

_'WHAT THE FUDGE?!!?'_ he mentally questioned. _'SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE UNDERSTOOD!!!'_

 

"Robin, I've got a question for you," Usopp started, walking up to the historian.

 

"Co." Robin spoke.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Shoot.")

 

"What would your take on the Torran language be?" Usopp asked.

 

"Co co co co cococo coco," Robin answered. "Co co co coco cococo coco cocococo."

 

(A/N: Translation - "I think it's an interesting language. I find the Torran language very fascinating.")

 

"That's what I thought," Usopp spoke. "I've often wondered about Alma Torran's history."

 

Soon, Luffy went from shocked to annoyed.

 

"...She's really starting to take the fun out of this." he muttered.

 

"Oh, hi, Big Brother!" Aika greeted, noticing him. "How are you?"

 

"...Just peachy," Luffy answered, clearly not sounding peachy in the slightest.

 

"Co co co coco," Robin pointed out. "Co co coco co coco co?"

 

(A/N: Translation - "You don't look peachy," "Do you wanna talk about it?")

 

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't wanna talk about it," Luffy answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just wanna be alone and eat ice cream."

 

That's when he realized something.

 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luffy exclaimed. "Dammit all, Robin! I'm not supposed to understand you! No one is!!"

 

"Co cococo cococo Coco co coco," Robin explained. "co coco cococo coco co co co?"

 

(A/N: Translation - "But everyone understands Coco in _Foster's_ , why wouldn't everyone understand me as well?")

 

Luffy just growled before he stormed off. As soon as he was gone, Robin, Aika, and Usopp snickered.

 

"Did you see his face!?" Usopp asked.

 

"He looked really peeved!" Aika answered, giggling.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg," Usopp began. "We're gonna get a lot of mileage outta this!"

 

And boy was he right. Take now, for example, when Zoro was having a conversation with Robin.

 

"Coco?" Robin asked.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Zoro?")

 

"Yeah, Robin?" Zoro responded.

 

"Co co co co co Coco Co co?" Robin asked.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Could you get me a Nancy Drew book?")

 

"Of course," Zoro answered as he got up. "I'll get you one."

 

"Co co, Coco." Robin smiled.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Thank you, Zoro.")

 

"No prob, babe," Zoro replied as he kissed her cheek.

 

From a distance, Luffy was watching and he was steaming.

 

_'Now she's really taking the fun outta this!!'_ he thought. _'Can this day get any worse!?'_

 

You bet it can, baby.

 

"Hey, Robin!" Franky called. "You got that book on cola I wanted?"

 

"Co co co, Coco," Robin answered, giving him the book.

 

(A/N: Translation - "Here you go, Franky.")

 

"Thanks a bunch!" spoke Franky.

 

"Co coco," Robin answered.

 

(A/N: Translation - "You're welcome.")

 

Luffy was so angry, he kicked a metal bucket into the sea!

 

"DAMMIT!!" he cursed. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY, BUT IT'S NOT!!!!!"

 

He even flipped a nearby table.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** " Luffy screamed.

 

"Whoa!" Franky exclaimed. "Take a chill pill, Luffy!"

 

" **PISS OFF, FRANKY!!!!** " Luffy snapped. " **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!** "

 

"Whoa!" Franky cried, taken aback.

 

By that point, Luffy stormed off again.

 

"...I think we've pushed him too far." Franky murmured.

 

Robin nodded her head at this.

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

Luffy was in the Aquarium Bar, sitting on the lounge with his arms crossed and pouting like a big baby.

 

"Those jerks," he grumbled. "This was supposed to be a funny prank."

 

"Luffy?" Nami's voice called. "Luffy, are you in here?"

 

"I don't wanna talk, Nami," Luffy replied. "Just leave me alone."

 

Nami huffed at this.

 

"Quit being a baby!" she shouted. "Everyone wants to have a talk with you!"

 

"Well, I don't wanna talk to them!" Luffy barked. "Now, go away! I wanna be left alone!"

 

The rest of the Straw Hats entered, anyway. Luffy only pouted and turned away.

 

"Luffy, come on, man," spoke Usopp. "We're sorry."

 

"We only did what we did to get back at you for making Robin talk like Coco," Chopper added. "We didn't think it'd hurt your feelings."

 

"Actually, we did," Zoro interjected.

 

"Zoro!" Nami scolded.

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned. "He totally got what was coming to him for making a fool out of Robin!"

 

"Wait a minute...you mean you planned this?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"Yeah, we did!" Zoro answered. "And don't you try and argue your way outta thsi! You deserved to have the wind taken outta your sails and you know it!"

 

"You know what?!" Luffy asked as he got up and stormed out. "Fine! You win!! I don't give a damn, anymore!!"

 

"Luffy, wait!" Nami called.

 

"Big Brother, can't we talk about this?!" Aika asked.

 

Luffy was too upset to listen.

 

"Would you get your head out of your butt and hear what we have to say!?" Sanji questioned.

 

"Why should I?!" Luffy yelled. "I was just trying to make you all laugh, but you all ruined that for me!!"

 

"How is making Robin talk like Coco funny?!" Zoro questioned. "It's NOT, that's how! It's completely stupid! JUST LIKE YOU!!!"

 

"OH, GO GET SLOSHED ON SAKE, MOSS HEAD!!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"ENOUGH!!!!" Robin yelled, silencing them both.

 

Everyone gasped at this.

 

"Robin..." Luffy muttered in shock.

 

"The both of you are acting like children!" she scolded.

 

"He started it!" Luffy and Zoro shouted, pointing at each other.

 

"I don't care!" Robin said. "Luffy, making me talk like Coco was immature, and Zoro, don't call Luffy stupid!"

 

"But he is stupid!" Zoro argued. "Everyone knows it!"

 

"Says the guy who's always getting himself lost." Luffy murmured.

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Zoro barked.

 

Robin, deciding that she's had enough, used her devil fruit ability to smack Luffy and Zoro upside their heads.

 

"No more fighting!!" she shouted.

 

"Yeah!" Aika agreed. "Maybe it was a silly thing for Big Brother to do...but I think he was just trying to make us laugh and have fun. I mean...you gotta admit...didn't you have fun a little, Aunt Robin?"

 

"...Well...yes," Robin admitted, a small smile forming on her lips. "It was a bit funny."

 

"I thought the same thing, too," Usopp added. "though, I was afraid to laugh, because Zoro would kill me."

 

Zoro only sneered at Usopp.

 

"Gotta admit, I had fun, too." conceded Franky.

 

"Yeah, I did too, a little," Nami added.

 

"I thought it was somewhat funny, too," Brook chimed in.

 

Blizzard and Kumi both bark in agreement.

 

"I liked it, too!" added Chopper.

 

Hearing that caused Luffy to smile a little.

 

"Now, then," Robin began. "Luffy, Zoro, isn't there something you'd like to say to each other?"

 

"Sorry," Luffy and Zoro apologized in unison.

 

"Good," Robin spoke with a smile. "Now let's put all of this behind us, hmm?"

 

"Yes, Robin," Luffy and Zoro answered. "We promise."

 

Robin smiled at this.

 

"Good," she spoke.

 

Luffy learned a value lesson that day: Never make your crew-mates agree to silly bets.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I thought of this, this all seemed funny in my head. XC


End file.
